


quarantine

by chingus



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, in these trying times we need house husband sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingus/pseuds/chingus
Summary: a father-daughter moment during quarantine in the uchiha household.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 28
Kudos: 131





	quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> my first english fic 🥺  
> also this quarantine whack got me writing 2 fics in a day omg

“Papa, what’s koala teen?”

Sasuke stops drying the dishes to look at his 5-year old daughter. 

“Did you mean  _ quarantine _ ?”, Sasuke patiently implores.

“Isn’t that what I said?”, asks his very smart and _very_ sassy daughter. He’s not entirely sure if she got it from Sakura or from him.

Sasuke sets the dried plates aside to ponder over how to best explain to his child. He picks her up and heads to their living room.

“ _Quarantine_ is when we need to be home so that we don’t get other people sick, and also, by staying home, we don’t get sick either.” Sasuke explained as simple as he can as he sat her down on the couch beside him.

“Oh. Are we in koala teen because we’re sick?”, Sasuke did not fight the smile that made its way on his face upon hearing his darling daughter’s pronunciation.

Sarada’s curiosity knows no limit. Anything she doesn’t understand, she’ll make sure to know more and ask questions. 100% got it from Sakura. _This_ , Sasuke is sure of.

“No. We are in quarantine so that we don’t get sick.” he answers. Taking a deep breath and bracing himself for more questions Sarada will surely fire his way.

“Why isn’t Mama in koala teen with us?”, she asks.

“Because Mama is helping sick people not be sick anymore.” he explains.

“Won’t mama be sick if she’s with sick people?” she questions. Her tone laced with worry.

Sasuke made sure his voice was firm and even when he answered, “Mama is strong and healthy. Her body will fight off any sickness that comes to her.” 

That does the trick. Her worrisome face is replaced with as much wonder as a 5-year old learning more about what the human body can do.

“Wow it can do that?” she squeals, eyes wide.

“Yes. But you have to take your vitamins and eat your vegetables. Even the _tomatoes_.” He gave himself a pat on the back. Sakura would be proud of him for this one.

Sarada’s face adorably scrunches up in disgust, “But I _hate_ tomatoes!”

“Then your body will have a hard time fighting sickness” Sasuke says matter-of-factly. 

Sasuke watches Sarada’s face as she processes the meaning of his words. Finally she accepts.

“Fine. Then I guess I have no choice.” she said dejectedly, pouting. 

A moment of silence has passed. Sasuke was about to think that their little Q&A is over until Sarada dramatically gasps, “But what about school!”

“School is closed.” Sasuke said nonchalantly.

“What am I gonna do now?” came the worried question of Sarada. As if it’s the end of her world if she’s gonna miss a day of school. This flair for the dramatics, he’ll pin on the Uchiha genes.

“Hmm.. you can watch cartoons, play with your toys, read some of your books?” Sasuke suggested.

Upon hearing her choice of activities, Sarada gets off the couch.

“And where are you going?” he calls after her.

“I need to make a schedule, Papa! I can’t just do whatever I want without any plan. Don’t worry I’ll let you know what we’re going to be doing later!” and with that she rushes up the staircase to her room.

While Sasuke is worried about the situation at hand, if there’s anyone in this world who can fight this virus, it would be his wife. His faith in her would never waiver.

And while she’s busy saving the world, he’ll do his part and protect theirs. He’ll do everything for their daughter to be safe and healthy.

**Author's Note:**

> dont we all just want sakura to cure the rona already 😭


End file.
